The Genius
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: A little story about how Justin became a genius.
1. Chapter 1 Reunited Friends

**Author's note: Just so everyone knows, I'm taking a break from "A Fairytale Romance" until I gather more idea's. Please keep voting, on A Fairytale Romance's poll, if you haven't already!**

**Now here's the first chapter of a little story I've been working on for a while. And it's a friendship story! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

**The Genius**

**Chapter 1: Reunited Friends**

One day Justin Stewart was sitting in his Science class. It was very boring, seeing how his teacher, Mrs. Gloria Nolan had promised them a surprise guest to lecture the class on the possibility of space travel to Mars. Thirteen-year-old Justin didn't really care about space traveling to Mars because he already knew it was possible. He clearly remenbered seeing his friends, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, and Alpha 6, head off to space where they received new powers. Justin missed them terribly, but he was quite happy here in Chicago with his father.

At that moment, Justin was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Mrs. Nolan's voice, "and now class, the moment we've all been waiting for," Mrs. Nolan began the guest speaker's introduction with a grand gesture of her hands, "Our guest speaker, who will be lecturing us on the possibility of space travel to Mars, Dr. William Cranston!" Billy walked into the room rather sheepishly and he made his way to the front of the class room, Justin couldn't believe his eyes! His mentor, the one who had taught him everything he knew, the one who had made him a genius, was back from Aquitar and right here in front of him!

For the rest of the segment, Justin was to caught up with happiness and excitement to complete Mrs. Nolan's pop quiz! Billy didn't leave right away, he waited till Science class was over. As soon as the class ended, Billy scooted out the door, Justin saw him leave and was quick to catch up to his old friend, "Billy wait!" Justin yelled, running through the halls of the school, Billy stopped quite abruptly causing Justin, who had almost reached him, to slam right into Billy's back, "OW!" Justin cried falling to the floor, Billy quickly turned around to see the boy laying on the ground, he knelt down to examine his former student for injuries, "Justin, are you okay?" Asked Billy with a worried look on his face, "yeah," was all Justin could say, since he was so out of breath from practicly chasing him all over the school.

After finding no injuries from the fall, Billy smiled as he stood up and helped Justin off the floor, "well, it looks like you''ll survive," chuckled Billy, "Thanks," said Justin, after he was standing up again, "Justin, don't you have to go to your next class?" Billy asked the boy, Justin nodded sadly, Billy could tell that Justin would rather spend the day with him than go to History class, then an idea hit him! "Justin, I'm not leaving the city for a week, so how would you like to come over to my sister's house after school? I'm staying with her and her family until I go to New York City for the International Science Convention, so, what do you think?" Justin didn't need to think at all, he already knew the answer, "sure Billy, I get off school at 3:00 so I'll come over at 4:00, OK?" Billy's sister, Morgan, lived on the same block as Justin so he didn't have to ask for directions, Billy nodded in agreement, "Well then, I'll see you at 4:00, Bye," "Bye Billy, see ya later," Justin called out to his friend and the child watched his teacher walk out the door.

**Thanks for reading! Up next is Chapter 2! Stay Tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**Well everyone, I've finally written Chapter 2! So please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**The Genius**

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

It was Thursday and Justin had spent every afternoon with Billy since his teacher's arrival on Monday. Justin had been wondering all week why his tutor had come home in the first place. Hadn't he been happy living on Aquitar? Today Justin was thinking these things as he made his way to Morgan Cranston-Baker's front porch.

After the former Blue Turbo was standing on the Baker's front porch he rang the doorbell. Morgan and her husband, Brad had told Justin that he didn't need to knock or ring the doorbell, he could just walk right on in, but Justin had always been taught that it was polite not to barge in some else's home, so he rang the bell. Morgan answered the door. She was carrying her six-month-old daughter, Lanie, in her arms, "Hi Justin, my brother's in his room that he's turned into a lab, come on in!"

Justin climbed the stairs to the second floor. Billy's room was at the top of the stairs, so when Justin reached the top he peaked in and saw his tutor sitting at a computer with his fingers flying over the keys, "Hi Billy, whats up?" Justin asked as he walked into the room and took a seat on the edge of Billy's bed. Billy looked up from his work and smiled, "Justin, you're right on time! So tell me, how was school?" Justin hated to talk about school, especially when he wanted to talk about his teacher's past, "it was good," mumbled Justin as he bit his lower lip, he was trying to get his thoughts together. Billy could tell something was bothering his ex-pupil, "what's wrong Justin? You know you can tell me anything," Justin took a deep breath and then the question popped out like air, "Why did you leave Aquitar? Did you and Cestria break up? Oh Billy, what happend?"

Hearing Justin's sorrowful plea, Billy heaved a tired sigh and he stared down at the keyboard as he explained everything, "when I left for Aquitar, it was because I had come down with the aging sickness. The sickness was caused by the generator I'd used to restore my age when all the rangers had been turned into little kids. I'd gone to Aquitar to find a cure for the sickness and there I met Cestria. I was never in love with her. I just said that because I assumed I wasn't wanted anymore, so that's why I left. The reason I came back was because Jason contacted me and told me that Zordon had been captured, so I returned to Earth in case I was needed."

After Billy finished his story, Justin felt like crying. His poor teacher, having to go through such abuse caused by the neglect from Zordon and his fellow rangers. At that time, the Zeo rangers really didn't consider Billy their friend anymore, to them he was just a human Alpha 5. Justin choked back the tears as he stood up and sat down on the stool that was next to Billy's chair. In a comforting way, the boy wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders, "don't worry Billy, I'll make sure you never feel alone again," whispered Justin, resting his head on Billy's shoulder as if he himself wanted to be comforted. Billy laughed a sad little laugh as he said, "yes Justin, I know you will."

**Thanks for reading! Coming up is the last chapter, Chapter 3! Stay tuned and Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3 Gone Again

**Well here we go! Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**The Genius**

**Chapter 3: Gone Again**

After hearing about his teacher's sad past, Justin did his best to spend as much time as possible with Billy. Justin was grateful when it was Saturday and he could spend the whole day with his friend. Clearly Justin had forgotten that Billy was leaving on Monday.

When Justin got to the Baker's, he saw that they were leaving. Morgan was carrying Lanie to the family's Civic, the mother was wearing a loose sun dress with a straw hat while the little girl was wearing a toddler's bathing suit and she was wrapped in a beach blanket. Brad was carrying a cooler and he placed it in the trunk, Brad was wearing a full piece snorkling suit (Morgan had told Justin that her husband was at one time a professional snorkler). It looked like they were going to the beach! As he approached the house, Justin hoped Billy wasn't going with them.

When Justin got to the house, before he could say anything, The Baker's piled in their red Civic and pulled out of the driveway. Justin was sure they didn't notice him even though, as they drove by him, they honked their horn in salutation. Justin laughed to himself when he thought about what Billy had told him about the Civic. Billy had told Morgan that he would never ride in their car. Morgan, who was kinda confused, asked him why and he told her it was because the car's color was red and not blue, so he felt kinda insulted and vowed never to ride in THAT vehicle.

Just then, Justin noticed that the garage door was still open, so he took a peek inside and saw Billy working on his pride and joy, it was the Radbug. "Justin, you're timing is perfect! I'm tuning up my old car to give to a friend as a present and I need your help fixing it up," Billy greeted his young friend, Justin shrugged as he walked into the garage and picked up a spare wrench, "sure, what do you want me to do?"

Finally it was Monday. To Justin, it was Doomsday, because today Billy was going to New York City for the International Science Convention. Billy had told Justin he'd leave Chicago about 4:30 in the afternoon, so that he could say a proper good-bye to the boy he considered his little brother. All through class that day, Justin just couldn't consentrate on the lessons, all he could think about was Billy leaving.

Right after school let out, Justin hurried home to put away his books and other school things, then he headed straight for the Baker's. Brad was still at work (he was now a realtor), and Morgan and Lanie were at the grocery store. Even though the Baker's were not there to say their farewells to Billy, they already said their good-byes before they left to do what they had to do. It was almost 4:00, but the taxi came early and Justin now felt the tears pricking the back of his eyes. He'd promised himself he wouldn't cry, but now he realized how hard it was going to be to do that. When Billy saw Justin standing just a few feet from him, his eyes lit up and a sly grin spread over the scientist's face, "Justin, I have one more suitcase in the garage and boy is it heavy! Could you come help me carry it down here please?" Justin shrugged and followed his role model to the garage.

When they got to the garage, Justin realized that there never was another suitcase waiting here. Even the Radbug was gone. Billy saw the confused look on the boy's face and smiled. He decided to enlighten him. "Justin, do you remember the Radbug," "sure," was all Justin could say, "well, when you get home you'll find it in your driveway," at that moment, Justin's eyes widened as he slowly began to realize who the old car belonged to, "it was for me?" Justin couldn't believe it! "Yes, Justin, the Radbug now belongs to you. I want you to take good care of it and promise me you won't drive it until you're a very good driver, OK?" This was all to much for Justin, all he could do was nod because the tears were already streaming down his cheeks.

Billy hugged the boy for a long moment, then he led him down to the taxi, "Now I want you to stop crying, because the next time I go on an adventure, maybe you can come with me," Billy's words made Justin smile a little, but not much. And with that the great Dr. Cranston entered the taxi and before Justin knew it, his hero was gone. But for some reason Justin was no longer crying. It was because their farewell wasn't really a 'good-bye', it was more of a 'see ya later' and that one day they'd see each other again. And because of that, Justin was now smiling.

**The End**

**Thank you my faithful readers for reading and reviewing on this story! Please stay tuned for new chapters of 'A Fairytale Romance' and please stay tuned for the 1st chapter of my salute to PRDT 'The Way of the Dino'. Stay tuned!**


End file.
